


Tricks and Treats

by dragonydreams



Series: Unfamiliar Dreams [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Part of Unfamiliar Dreams Series. Baby Dean's first Halloween. With some fun for the adults in his life, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Baby Dean belongs to me.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for FreyReh's [Legends 2016 Halloween Challenge](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/151162803730/halloween-is-just-around-the-corner-and-i-figured)

**Part One: Family of Heroes**

Leonard paced in the living room, Dean in his arms, as they waited for Sara to come downstairs so they could go trick-or-treating.

Not for the first time, he wondered how this had become his life. Sure, he'd taken Lisa trick-or-treating when she was little so that she could have the chance to dress up and do something normal, but this was different. This was his own child he was taking out, with his soon-to-be wife.

He also couldn't believe that he'd let Sara talk him into dressing Dean up as The Flash. Although, he had to admit that his son looked adorable in the hooded onesie.

The sound of heels on the stairs had him moving towards the hallway and his jaw dropped as he watched Sara descend the stairs. She was dressed in tight black leather with a low-cut bodice, a blonde wig, and an eye mask.

When he met Sara's eyes, she was smirking.

"I think we should send Dean out with Mick and Sin so you and I can have a party of our own," Leonard suggested.

Sara laughed and reached for her son. "I didn't squeeze back into this thing just for you to take it right back off," she said. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you help me remove it later tonight."

"How come you never wore this on our mission?" Leonard asked, his eyes still raking over her body. "Not that I don't like the white leather, but this is so much more…"

"Revealing?" Sara offered.

"I was going to say 'badass'," Leonard countered. Then he gave her a slow grin. "But 'revealing' is also accurate."

"Now there's the Canary I know," Sin said, surfacing from her room in the basement, followed by Mick. She gave Sara a quick hug.

Mick wolf whistled. "Looking good, Blondie."

"Eyes back in your head," Leonard warned.

"I've only got eyes for one girl in black," Mick said, his arm going around Sin's shoulders. Sin's expression softened as she grinned up at Mick.

Leonard was happy for his friend. Mick had never been one for relationships, but he and Sin had been together for over a month now, and they seemed to be in a really good place.

He wasn't surprised that Mick had dressed as a fireman. It wasn't too different from his Heatwave outfit, except he'd traded the heat gun in for a fireman's helmet.

"What are you supposed to be?" Leonard asked Sin.

"A cat," she answered, pointing at the black ears atop her head and the whiskers drawn on her face.

"You going to climb Mick like a tree later?" Sara teased, causing the younger girl to blush and Mick to laugh.

"If only," Mick said, chuckling.

"Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?" Sin asked.

"Lisa said she and Cisco were going to stop by before going to their party at S.T.A.R. Labs," Leonard said. "We'll head out after that."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Leonard went to answer it. Except it was a group of trick-or-treaters instead of his sister. He deposited one candy bar each into the bags of a ghost, a princess, and a Flash before sending them away.

As he was about to close the door, he spotted his sister coming up the walk arm in arm with Cisco. He held the door open wider for them, nodding his approval at the white Princess Leia outfit his sister was wearing. Cisco was dressed as Han Solo, of course.

"The hair's wrong," Leonard commented, noting she had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and not in the ear buns, traditionally worn with that dress.

Lisa unwrapped the dress to reveal Leia's slave outfit underneath.

"Now we're talking," Sara purred, appreciatively, as Leonard spun away in horror and Cisco beamed.

"I did _not_ need to see that. Ever," Leonard groused.

"Cisco, you wouldn't mind if I steal Lisa for a little while, would you?" Sara asked.

Lisa laughed and re-secured the white dress. "Sorry, honey, but I don't swing that way," Lisa said. "I also wouldn't sleep with my brother's girl."

"Shame," Sara said with a sigh.

Lisa snapped her fingers in front of Cisco's glazed expression.

"Stop thinking about my fiancée and my sister in bed together," Leonard growled. He could barely get the words out, not wanting that image in his head.

"They'd be hot together," Mick said.

"Don't worry, you know I'd never cheat on you," Sara said, resting a hand on Leonard's arm. "Especially not with your sister. Doesn't mean that I don't have eyes."

That seemed to appease Leonard, who released the tension that had been building in his shoulders.

"I know," he said, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her quickly.

"Stay right there," Lisa said, pulling out her phone.

  
Sara rearranged Dean so he was facing the camera in the arm closer to Leonard for the photo.

"I have got to send this to Barry," Cisco said, lowering his own phone. "He'll never believe me if I just tell him that Captain Cold dressed his son as The Flash."

"Don't," Leonard threateningly.

"Too late," Cisco said, grinning.

Lisa took a photo of Sin and Mick, and then insisted her brother take one of her and Cisco, in both versions of her outfit. Sin ended up taking the second one because Leonard just couldn't look at Lisa in something so revealing.

"We should get going before all the good candy is gone," Sara said, handing the baby bag to Leonard and picking up the pumpkin shaped trick-or-treating sack. She dropped a couple of pieces from their bowl into the sack so it wouldn't look like the first house was their first stop.

"I still don't see why we have to go door-to-door when we have candy here," Leonard protested, not for the first time.

"It's not about the candy," Sara said. "It's about showing how cute Dean is to all the neighbors."

"And getting more candy. Different candy," Mick added, popping a Snickers into his mouth.

"You," Sara said, pointing at him, "don't eat all of our candy. Leave some for the kids."

"Yes, ma'am," Mick agreed.

Lisa turned to Sin to suggest, "When candy duty is over, you and Mick should come to S.T.A.R. Labs."

Sin looked to Mick, who just shrugged. "Thanks, we'll see if we're up for people after all the kids."

"We'll have alcohol," Cisco offered.

"A definite reason to consider going," Mick said. "You know us well."

"We'll think about it," Sin said.

The doorbell rang and Cisco, being closest to the door, answered it and handed out two more pieces of candy.

"I think that's our cue to get out there ourselves," Sara said. She turned to Mick and Sin. "You good here?"

"Answer doorbell. Hand out candy. I think we can handle that," Sin said.

"Don't kill children," Mick added.

"Smart ass," Sara said, affectionately.

"You swore in front of the baby," Cisco said in shock.

"Believe me, that's not the worst he's heard," Mick said.

"That does not sound like good parenting," Cisco commented as Lisa herded him out the door.

"It's not like he can understand what we're saying," Leonard pointed out, snagging the stroller as he followed Sara outside.

"Yeah, when he's old enough to understand, we'll stop swearing in front of him," Sara agreed.

"Good luck with that," Lisa said. She bent down to give Dean a kiss on the cheek before she and Cisco got in his car to head to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"We'll be back soon," Leonard called to Mick and Sin.

"Have fun," Sin called after them before closing the door.

They'd only made it to two houses when a red blur skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Now this I had to see to believe," Barry said.

"Dammit, Cisco," Leonard swore under his breath as Sara propped up Dean for Barry to see.

"Hey there, little guy," Barry said, approaching the baby. "Aren't you the cutest little Flash there ever was?" He glanced at Sara as he reached towards Dean. "May I?"

Sara handed him off to Barry and pulled out her phone from her utility belt. "Say 'speed'," she instructed.

Barry grinned as he held Dean under the arms, twisting him so they both faced the camera.

Handing Dean back to Sara, Barry asked, "You guys get anything good yet?"

"We just started," Leonard drawled.

"You should come to the party at S.T.A.R. Labs when you're done," Barry suggested.

"Can't," Leonard said, quickly. "Baby."

"Oh, right, of course," Barry acknowledged.

"Lisa invited Sin and Mick to come," Sara said. "But I wouldn't expect them to show. They're not all that sociable with anyone but us."

"Well, they're more than welcome," Barry said, shifting uncomfortably.

While the S.T.A.R. geeks tolerated Mick when he was with Leonard and Sara, Leonard knew that they were still unsure of his mental stability without them.

"We'll be sure to tell them," Sara promised.

"We should keep going," Leonard said, "Before all the good candy is gone."

"Have fun," Barry said.

  
The candy bag swooshed as Barry sped off and Sara peeked inside. "Hey, he stole a Kit Kat," she exclaimed.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the thief," Leonard groused.

After a few more houses Sara passed Dean off to Leonard. At one house, the mom got so excited seeing their "costumes".

"My son just loves Captain Cold," she gushed.

"Is that right?" Leonard drawled, perking up a bit as he adjusted his hold on Dean.

"Your costume looks just like him," the woman continued. "And that gun looks so real!"

"I take my cosplay seriously," Leonard managed to say with a straight face.

"Do you mind waiting while I call him?" she asked. "He only just left a few minutes ago and he'd be so sad if he couldn't see you in your outfit."

Leonard looked back at Sara, who could barely contain her mirth. "No problem at all," Leonard agreed.

"Oh, thank you," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she called her son.

Sara dragged the stroller up the porch steps to join them. "So, you've got a fan," she commented.

"It would appear so," Leonard agreed. He leaned in close to whisper, "Am I making a terrible mistake?"

"Nah, this'll be fun for the kid," Sara said.

"He's on his way," the woman said. "Here, have some extra candy while you wait." She tossed a handful of candy into Dean's sack.

"Thanks," Sara said, taking Dean back in her arms.

A couple of minutes later a boy who must have been around ten years old ran up the porch steps, followed by his friends.

"Woah," he said upon seeing Leonard.

"I hear you like Captain Cold, too," Leonard said by way of greeting. "You have good taste. I like your outfit."

The kid was wearing a blue parka not too unlike his own, with work goggles over his eyes and a toy gun strapped to his hip.

"How did you get it to look so real?" the boy asked.

"What's your name?" Leonard asked, crouching down in front of the boy.

"David," he answered.

"Do you want to know how I got it to look so real?" Leonard teased and David - and his friends - nodded.

"My name is Leonard," he said with a wink as he stood up.

The kids' jaws all dropped.

"Captain Cold has a kid," David whispered in awe.

"Captain Cold is with the Black Canary," another whispered.

"She's hot," one of the other boys whispered.

"Have fun trick-or-treating," Leonard said, lifting the stroller and heading away from the house with Sara following.

"I think you broke them," Sara said as they moved down the street.

"All in a night's work," Leonard said, smirking.

"Your daddy is a menace," Sara informed Dean, who gurgled happily.

"And proud of it," Leonard said. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, I think you've fulfilled your quota for socializing," Sara said. She secured Dean into the stroller and looped her arm through Leonard's as they walked back to their house.

When they reached their front door, Leonard rang the bell.

Sin pulled it open, candy bowl at the ready, then scowled upon seeing who it was.

"Did you forget your keys?" she asked as they moved inside.

"This was easier," Leonard said.

"How'd you do?" Mick asked, confiscating the candy bag. "There's hardly anything in here. Did you eat it all?"

"We didn't go to that many houses," Sara said. "Between Barry stopping by and running into a pint sized fan of Captain Cold, the time just flew by."

"You've got a fan?" Mick asked.

"Kid was dressed just like me," Leonard said, proudly. "His entire group was dressed as Rogues, in fact."

"Was there a mini-me?" Mick asked, hopefully.

"There was," Leonard confirmed.

As Mick puffed out his chest, Sin groaned. "Why'd you have to tell him that?"

"Not gonna lie," Leonard said.

Ready to change the subject, Sara said, "Barry said you guys should go to the party."

That worked to deflate Mick.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

"We were just going to go hit a few bars," Sin said. "Safer for everyone that way."

"You're probably right," Leonard agreed.

"Be safe," Sara said, lifting a sleeping Dean from the stroller. "People still get reckless on Halloween."

"Yes, Mom," Sin said as she pulled on Mick's sleeve. "Let's get out of here, Smokey."

"Right behind ya, Pixie," Mick said, grabbing a handful of candy on his way out the door.

"I'm going to go put Dean down," Sara said. "Why don't you put out the rest of the candy and shut off the lights? And then maybe you can help me out of this outfit."

"Right behind you," Leonard agreed, head cocked as he watched Sara climbed the stairs.

Leonard took his time putting out the candy and re-hanging the "Do Not Ring Doorbell – Baby Inside" sign. He stashed his parka and secured his cold gun before locking the door and turning out the lights downstairs.

Slowly, he climbed the stairs. As eager as he was to get to Sara, he knew that sometimes it took Dean a while to get settled for the night.

He paused in the doorway to Dean's room, which he'd only started sleeping in a few weeks earlier, and couldn't help smiling at Sara, still in her Canary outfit, sans wig and mask, leaning over the crib and singing quietly to their son.

Despite the pull to join her, Leonard remained in the doorway, knowing that the addition of his presence could rouse Dean, and he didn't want that to happen.

Sara stood as she finished her song, her smile confirming that Dean was asleep. She made sure that the baby monitor was turned on before dimming the lights and joining Leonard in the hallway, closing the door most of the way.

"He asleep?" Leonard whispered.

"Like a baby," Sara confirmed. She took his hand in hers and led him to their bedroom. Leonard closed the door behind them.

Leonard took Sara's face in his hands and kissed her like he'd been wanting to all night. Sara kissed him back just as hungrily, her hands sliding under his black thermal shirt to press into the flesh of his back.

"You looked so sexy tonight," Leonard groaned as he kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. His hands roamed over her leather-clad body.

"So did you," Sara sighed and Leonard snorted his disagreement. "You did to me."

Leonard's hands slid up her sides to push the half-jacket down her arms. Before he could even try to figure out how to get the bodice off, Sara took one of his hands and guided it to a zipper under her left arm.

Leonard kissed her bare shoulder in thanks and lowered the zipper, freeing Sara from the tight leather. He groaned as he discovered she wore no under garments beneath the leather.

"You are a naughty girl," he purred, bending to take one of her breasts in her mouth.  He'd never been more grateful that Sara was no longer breastfeeding than he was in this moment.

"The outfit was custom made for me," Sara explained between hitched breaths. Her hands held his head to her breast. "No need for extra support."

Sara began to scrabble at his shirt, trying to pull it up from his shoulders. Leonard pulled away briefly to remove his shirts, taking the opportunity to switch his attention to her other breast.

Sara's fingers dug into his bare skin as she keened with pleasure from his attention.

Leonard's hands began to roam again – over her back and stomach, and then down to the zipper of her pants. He knelt to remove her boots, and then eased the leather down her legs and onto the floor until Sara was left wearing nothing but a tiny black thong.

"I am a very lucky man," he groaned, running his eyes over his fiancée.

Sara encouraged him to stand and quickly divested him of his remaining clothes. "I'm pretty lucky myself," she said, running her hands over his chest and down until she could take his erection in hand, stroking him slowly.

Leonard's head dropped back as his knees threatened to give out from that simple touch.

He stilled her hand and led her to the bed. "Not gonna last if you keep doing that," he explained and Sara smirked triumphantly.

She turned around and slipped off her thong before crawling onto the bed, pulling him with her. Leonard settled over her body, between her legs, and she helped to guide him inside her.

They met in a messy kiss as Leonard began to move his hips. Sara had one hand on his ass, encouraging his pace, as the other scratched down his back. Her legs lifted to wrap around him causing him to go deeper, the angle just right so that he rubbed against her clit with every stroke.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Leonard picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder with each thrust. Their mouths fused together again as they reached their peaks, muffling the other's cries of pleasure.

Leonard collapsed on top of Sara, fully drained at the moment, although he did notice Sara turn her head towards the baby monitor and felt her let out a sigh of relief as they noted that it was silent.

Rolling off of her, Leonard lay on his side, facing her, and Sara mimicked his position.

"I take it back," Leonard panted. "We can go trick-or-treating every year, so long as you wear that outfit."

Sara laughed. "But what if I want to dress as a sexy nurse, or a sexy librarian, or a sexy witch?" she teased.

"Doesn't matter what you wear," Leonard said, getting sappy post-sex. "You're always sexy."

As they settled under the covers, Leonard thought he heard the sound of rain and let it lull him to sleep.

**Part Two: Rain vs the Fireman and the Cat**

"Why do I got to get dressed up if we're not going anywhere?" Mick complained.

Sin turned from the mirror in the basement's three quarter bathroom to look at him in his fireman's outfit, complete with helmet. "Because Sara said we did." She turned back to the mirror and continued drawing whiskers on her cheeks with black eyeliner pencil.

"She won't even be here, not like she's going to know," Mick pointed out.

"But we'll see her before she goes out and when she comes back," Sin reminded him. "Is it really so terrible? I thought you used to wear something like that when you and Leonard stole stuff."

"I did," Mick agreed. "'S not the same."

"It's one night," Sin reminded him. "You can wear it for a few hours."

"How come you're not in a full costume?" he asked as she came out of the bathroom, cat ears atop her head.

"Because I'm special," Sin said.

"That you are," Mick agreed, pulling her down on his lap. Sin giggled and gave him a quick kiss before standing.

"Come on, they're going to be leaving soon and we're on candy duty," Sin said, pulling on Mick's jacket.

"Can I drink while we do this?" Mick asked.

"I don't care," Sin said. "Just wait until Sara and Leonard leave."

"You've got yourself a deal," Mick agreed and followed Sin up the stairs.

~~*~~

Once the happy family was gone, Mick set aside the helmet and went to grab a beer, grabbing a couple of snack size candy bars from the bowl on his way past.

Sin didn't bother to protest, grabbing a peanut butter cup for herself as Mick sat on the stairs.

"So now what?" he asked after taking a swig of beer.

"Now we wait for the doorbell to ring," Sin said.

"How'd we end up with the boring job?" Mick asked, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Doesn't have to be," Sin said.

As Mick was about to ask how, she straddled his thighs, sliding onto his lap. Mick's arms went around her as he met her kiss.

"I like how you think," Mick rumbled when she pulled back to answer the doorbell.

Sin licked her lips as she stood. "Mmm, chocolatey."

The rest of the night followed a similar pattern. Mick and Sin would make out between groups of trick-or-treaters. Until Sara and Leonard returned with Dean.

~~*~~

As they headed out of the house, Sin asked, "So, did you want to go to some bars or to the geek party?"

"I can't go to Sinners and Saints looking like this," Mick said. "And there's no way that I'm going to a geek party, even if there is booze."

"So your place?" Sin suggested, getting in Mick's car.

"Sounds good to me," Mick agreed, heading for his apartment.

Five minutes later the sky opened and they found themselves in a downpour.

"Where there hell did this rain come from?" Sin asked as torrents of water slammed into Mick's car.

"Like I know?" Mick barked, hands gripping the steering wheel tight as he tried to see through the blinding rain. The wipers were doing nothing to clear his vision. If they weren't mere blocks from his apartment he'd just give up.

The car crawled down the street until Mick was able to ease it into a spot on the street not too far from the door. Unfortunately, this meant that they would still get pretty drenched if they left the car.

As he put the car into park, he turned to Sin. "We can either run for it or try to wait it out."

Sin craned her neck to look out the window. "Doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon."

"We'll get wet," Mick cautioned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna melt," Sin said, sliding off her cat ears. Mick had tossed his fireman's helmet into the back seat when they'd gotten into the car. "You've got towels, right?"

"'Course," Mick grunted. "Okay, let's go."

They both threw open their car doors and ran for the apartment building. Mick had his keys out and at the ready as he ran up to the door, opening it faster than he ever had before.

"Ugh," Sin groaned. "How did we get so thoroughly soaked so fast?"

"Don't complain now; it was your idea to run," Mick reminded her as they climbed the stairs to his apartment on the second floor.

He led her straight to his small bathroom and handed her a clean towel. "I'll get you something to wear," he offered.

"Thanks," Sin muttered, closing the door so she could strip.

Sin slipped out of her leather jacket and hung it on the doorknob with a grimace. She kicked off her sodden boots and shimmied out of her soaked jeans, wringing them out over the tub before tossing them over the shower curtain rod to dry. Her shirt soon joined her jeans, along with her socks.

Standing in just her underwear, Sin began to dry her hair with the towel, as well as rubbing it over the rest of her body. She hurriedly wrapped the towel around her body at Mick's knock on the door.

She cracked it open and Mick's hand thrust in a flannel shirt. "Don't have any pants that'll fit you, but this should cover everything."

"Thanks," she said, taking the shirt. "I'll be out in a sec."

"Take your time," Mick said.

Sin closed the door and turned back to the sink. Setting the shirt aside, she washed her face quickly to get rid of the whiskers. Then she slipped the shirt on over her head, rolling up the sleeves so they didn't cover her hands. It practically brushed her knees.

She hung her jacket over the shower head before taking a deep breath and exiting the bathroom.

While she and Mick had been dating for over a month, they'd been taking it slow. Lots of kissing, some over the clothes touching, but no skin yet, from either of them.

Mick's bedroom door was mostly closed, but not all the way. He was standing in the open part wearing dry sweatpants, his back to her, and as she approached, he pulled his wet t-shirt over his head.

Sin gulped, taking in the expanse of scarred flesh. Muscular, scarred flesh. Mick spun around at the sound of her breath hitching. "Didn't know you were out there," he said, reaching for a dry shirt.

"Wait," Sin said, pushing the door open and slowly approaching him, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"They're awful, I know," Mick said. "When we first met, and you called me Scary, you weren't wrong."

"I was," Sin said, her hand lifting to hover over his arm. "May I?"

Mick swallowed and nodded his head.

"You're not scary," Sin said, her fingers lightly running over the myriad of burn scars along Mick's left arm. "Scarred, yes, but not scary."

She circled around him, exploring the wide expanse of his back with her hands. Her fingers tracing the whorls that stretched over his skin. She could feel his torso expanding as Mick took deep, steadying breaths.

Sin completed her circuit of Mick's body, coming to stand in front of him again. Her hand trailed down his right arm until she reached the glove on that hand and she started to pull it off.

"You don't have to do that," Mick weakly protested.

Sin looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "It doesn't bother me. Besides, they can't be comfortable right now," she said, pulling the wet leather off and tossing it aside before repeating the process with his left hand. Then she brought both his hands to her face, kissing each palm before setting them along her cheeks. She tilted her head into one hand, savoring the feel of his flesh against hers.

That simple gesture broke Mick. His mouth descended on hers, pouring all of the gratitude and trust he felt for her into the kiss. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as he cradled her face in his hands and he moaned in pleasure.

Sin's hands slid around his back, clutching at his bare flesh, learning the texture of his skin.

"Why aren't you running away?" Mick asked against her lips.

"Guess going slow was the trick," Sin said, smiling as her hands continued to roam over bare skin. "You made me like you before showing me your damaged body."

"Like you said, I'm damaged goods. You shouldn't want to be anywhere near me," Mick said, his fingers flexing against her.

"Stop trying to chase me off," Sin scolded. "A few scars are not going to send me running for the hills. They're not who you are."

"They had a lot to do with making me who I am today," Mick argued.

"Perhaps," Sin said. She reached up to bring his face closer to hers. "But they're not the only thing that makes you _you_."

She kissed him again, then broke it off suddenly and took a step back. "Hold that thought. Don't put a shirt on, I'll be right back."

She spun on her heel and ran for the bathroom. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket and sent up a quick prayer that it would still be working.

She sighed with relief when it unlocked and she started texting Sara as she walked back to Mick's room.

_Got caught in the rain. Staying at Mick's tonight._

She tossed the phone on the bedside table as she practically tackled Mick onto the bed.

"What was that about?" Mick asked, laughing as his arms came up to wrap around her.

"Just told Sara that I was spending the night," Sin said. "That's okay, right?"

"Been waiting for you to want to spend the night," Mick said, lowering his mouth to kiss her neck.

"You could have just asked," Sin said, laughing.

"I could have?" Mick asked, surprised. "Wasn't sure what the rules were with us going slow and all."

"I might have said no, but never be afraid to ask," Sin said, pulling his mouth back to her neck.

"So, now that you've seen me topless, care to return the favor?" Mick asked, toying with the top button of the flannel shirt. "Not that you don't look sexy as hell in my shirt."

"Fair's fair," Sin agreed, reaching for the hem to lift it off.

Mick stopped her. "No, let me. I like unwrapping presents."

Sin laughed and lay back with her hands behind her head. "I didn't know Halloween was a present giving holiday."

"Rain was the trick, you're my treat," Mick said.

Slowly, teasing both of them, Mick slipped each button from its hole, but did not separate the material as he went. Instead, he waited until the shirt was fully unbuttoned before parting it.

He licked his lips as he took her in, wearing a simple black bra and boyshort panties.

"I know I'm not much to look at," Sin said when Mick hadn't said or done anything for a while.

"You're gorgeous," Mick said.

Sin wanted to protest, but the desire in his voice kept her silent. She couldn't believe someone as worldly as Mick could want her.

Mick bent to kiss his way from her lips, down her neck, and across her chest. He took his time exploring all of the new, perfect, flesh laid bare before him.

Sin sat up enough so that she could slip her arms from the sleeves of the shirt. Then she reached behind her back and unfastened her bra.

"You sure?" Mick asked, surprised by her action, eyes riveted to her chest as she pulled the bra away from her body to be dropped on the floor.

"Wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't," Sin said. "Unless you don't want--"

"I want," Mick growled, cutting her off. She giggled as his mouth engulfed her right nipple, her hands rising to run over his head and shoulders. Her giggles trailed off into a moan as Mick's left hand slid up her body to tease her other breast.

Her hands traveled over his back and around to his chest. She was surprised that his chest was mostly unscarred, aside from one swath that curled around his right side. Her fingers found his nipples, which she began to tweak between her fingers. Mick grunted his approval as he switched his attention to her other breast.

When Sin's hands began to wander farther south, Mick stayed her hands. She looked at him curiously but he just shook his head and smiled wickedly at her before kissing his way down her body until he reached her panties. He glanced up at her and she smirked as she lifted her hips, silently inviting him to remove them, which Mick eagerly did.

They shifted a bit so that Mick now lay between her legs. He pressed a kiss to her hip before licking the length of her slit. He flicked his tongue against her clit, causing Sin to writhe in pleasure.

"Holy fuck," Sin exclaimed.

"What, you act like you've never been eaten out before," Mick commented.

"I haven't," Sin admitted.

Mick looked surprised, then grinned wolfishly. "Then you're in for a treat."

He attacked her clit with renewed determination, licking and teasing her. Soon, he slid one thick finger inside her, causing Sin to let out a long, deep moan. It wasn't long after he added a second finger that Sin clenched around him, crying out her pleasure.

Mick licked his fingers clean and wiped his mouth on his discarded t-shirt before crawling back up the bed to lie next to Sin.

She turned into him, blindly reaching for him to pull him into a kiss.

"That was incredible," she panted when the kiss broke.

"You're welcome," Mick said, smugly. "How come you never did that before? I thought you weren't a virgin."

"I'm not," Sin said, feeling a bit silly having this discussion while she was naked after experiencing the best orgasm of her life. "But no one ever offered to do that before. It was always just get to the main event and that was that."

"Glad to be your first for something," Mick said.

"Me too," Sin agreed. She sat up and reached for the waistband of Mick's sweatpants. His very tented sweatpants.

"You don't have to," Mick weakly protested.

Sin chuckled and encouraged him to lift up so she could remove his pants and underwear. Or, just his pants, as he did not appear to be wearing underwear.

"Going commando?" she teased. "This a usual thing about you I should know?"

"Not usual, was just being lazy after taking off the wet clothes," Mick admitted.

He flopped onto his back as Sin wrapped her small hand around his cock and began to stroke. When she reached the tip, she spread the moisture that was gathered there and spread it back along his length.

After a few more strokes, she leaned over to take the head in her mouth, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Mick. Her hands continued to work on the part she couldn't fit in her mouth, and much sooner than Mick would have liked, he found himself letting go. Sin swallowed what she could.

She rested her chin on Mick's stomach and asked, "So, not to be rude, but do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah, give me another minute and I'll get it," Mick said.

Sin laughed and traced this scars that ran over onto his torso.

"That tickles," Mick said after a minute.

"Sorry," Sin said, still doing it.

"It's fine," Mick said. With a grunt of effort he sat up, dislodging Sin from where she lay on top of him. "Okay, toothbrush."

She stood and grabbed the flannel shirt, pulling it back on, fastening the buttons as she followed a naked Mick to the bathroom.

Mick searched through a couple of drawers until he found an unused toothbrush and handed it to Sin. Then he grabbed his own toothbrush and toothpaste before handing the tube to Sin so that she could use it too. They brushed their teeth together before returning to the bedroom.

Mick pulled on a pair of boxers before sliding under the covers, holding them up for Sin. She joined him, snuggling in close against his side.

"I could get used to this," Mick admitted as they started to drift off to sleep.

"Me too," Sin agreed.

The End


End file.
